


sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: L is stubborn and won't go to sleep, Light makes him, M/M, Sleepy cuddles happen, anime was a mistake, death note was a mistake, this fic was a mistake, unbeta'd and im tired so idk if there are any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L never sleeps.<br/>Light finds this unsettling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

L never sleeps.

 

No, to say that wouldn't be true. L, or as he goes by amongst the investigation team, Ryuzaki, does in fact sleep. Not often. Light has never caught him in the act. He always seems to be doing something, and if not, his mind is too cluttered, too active with thoughts and theories and ideas to even slow down enough to catch even a wink of sleep. Even with the two of them chained together under L’s suspicion that he is Kira, L simply does not rest.

 

Light finds this unsettling.

 

Lately, Light has been getting less and less rest as well. It hasn't affected his deductive skills, thankfully, but it still has managed to give him a migraine in the late hours of the night that he spends leaning over a computer screen, watching surveillance feeds and going over pages and pages of data in an attempt to solve the Kira case that he, at the time being, was not aware that he had been the culprit of all along.

 

Alright. Maybe it was affecting his deductive skills. Light didn't know how L managed to run on only coffee and sugar. His mind began to wander before Light even realized he was staring off into space. More precisely, he was staring at Ryuzaki’s desk space, where he was currently dropping cube after cube after cube of sugar into a mug of coffee. He didn't realize that he was staring until Ryuzaki asked him if he needed his own cup.

 

He sat up straight, taking his chin off of his hand. “No thank you, I was just thinking.”

 

Ryuzaki turned in his chair. Turned towards Light, he bit the nail on his thumb, despite it not being able to be chewed any shorter without it bleeding, and asked, “I would assume so, but you certainly don't look like you're focused on the task at hand.”

 

Light blinked, staring at him for a moment. “Oh. No, I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I'm just a bit tired tonight.”

 

Ryuzaki made a noise of acknowledgement, slowly swiveling himself back to his cup of coffee, and the monitor before him. “That really is most unfortunate. You're free to take a break if you'd like.” With a sigh, Light stood from his chair, offering an appreciative smile to the back of Ryuzaki’s head.

 

“Thank you,” he stated, “I think we'll both benefit from a few hours of rest.”

 

Ryuzaki didn't move when he tried to walk away, up the stairs to the room that the two of them shared for the time that they will be bound to one another. Light coughed, tugging on the chain. “Aren't you coming with me?”

 

Ryuzaki stayed in place, still keeping his eyes trained on the screen before him. “No, I don't think so,” he said blankly, “There's still much to be done.”

 

Is he kidding? Light moved to stand directly behind Ryuzaki, putting his hands on the back of the chair. “You just told me that I could have a break.” He lifted his arm, the arm that was handcuffed to Ryuzaki, and waved it a few times. The chain connecting them rattled. “I know you haven't forgotten that you and I are stuck together.”

 

“I haven't. I was simply under the impression that you would just take your nap in that chair. That's what I do,” he answered, still not moving his eyes away from the screen.

 

Light gave a long exasperated sigh, and rubbed his temples with his fingers. This guy was starting to make his headache even worse. He does remember Matsuda exclaiming about how he caught L sleeping in that same squatting hunched over position that he sits in, but he assumed that Matsuda was only being Matsuda. “Listen, Ryuzaki, I can't do that. I've got to sleep lying down. Like a normal person. I think the others can handle the case for a few hours.” As if in confirmation for this, his father, Aizawa, and Matsuda all agreed from their spots on the couch a little ways off where they were scanning over physical documents.

 

Ryuzaki seemed to be growing bored of Light’s insistence. He stood, muttering, "right, of course," and began sauntering towards the stairs, abandoning his coffee at the desk. Light followed, glaring at the back of his head, at that messy mop of unkempt hair. When they made it to the bedroom, Light practically collapsed onto the bed, stretching out his limbs and sighing, before making some room for his investigation partner. L really had thought this place out. The bedrooms were decorated nicely and the beds were huge. Ryuzaki climbed into the bed next to Light, assuming the same position that he always sits in.

 

Light raised an eyebrow. Ryuzaki stared back at him, bored, and answered rather matter-of-factly, “I'm fine just watching you sleep until you're ready to get back to work. I'm not tired.”

 

That was definitely unsettling.

 

“I'd rather you didn't. Would you at least lie down too? Maybe you'll start feeling tired.” Light yanked on the chain, making Ryuzaki tumble into an awkward laying position, and he quickly readjusted himself into something more comfortable.

 

“Well you've finally got me in bed with you, Light Yagami. Kyaaa, what are you going to do to me?” he sounded completely monotone. Light stared at him for a moment and then shook his head. His sense of humor was strange.

 

Light shut his eyes. “I'm going to go to sleep, like I said.”

 

“Boooooring,” L sang, still monotonous, but sounding closer than he had been before.

 

Several minutes later, Light still could not fall asleep.

 

Usually, he had no trouble falling asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow. He knew that other people weren't so lucky, having to toad and turn in order to find a comfortable position before they slept, and even then, it took quite a while for them to finally slip away into a state of slumber. Something had to be wrong. He cracked an eye open and was face to face with Ryuzaki, who was still staring at him with bored eyes.

 

Light sputtered, both eyes opening widely. L seemed to take pleasure from this, mouth splitting into a grin.

 

After regaining his lost cool, he sighed, “You aren't even going to try to sleep, are you? When is the last time you even had a full night's rest?” Ryuzaki took a long moment to think, pouting his lips, looking off to the side. No doubt he was going over each and every day that seemed to run together when one had an unstable sleep schedule. Making a thoughtful noise, it appeared he finally came to a conclusion, and stated, “Before the Kira murders started.”

 

Light felt an odd twinge of guilt. Strange.

 

He reached out, placing his hand on the side of Ryuzaki’s face, softly rubbing his thumb over his cheek, ghosting over the dark semicircle beneath his eye, then going back to stroking his cheek. The bags under his eyes really do seem to have gotten darker since they've known each other, his lack of sleep only increasing the puffiness, and his pale skin making them seem much darker. Ryuzaki’s eyes flickered, and finally fell shut. So the motions really were relaxing to him. Light smiled, and began combing his fingers through the detective’s messy hair. It was soft. He hadn't exactly expected it to be, since he didn't seem to take care of it, but the proof was between his fingers.

 

“Hey,” Ryuzaki murmured, “How are you doing that…? I think…” he cut himself off with a yawn. “I think I really am getting sleepy. Do Kira’s powers also include…relaxing his rivals to sleep? Catching them off guard?”

 

Light snorted. “Funny, but I don't think so,” he said. Ryuzaki chuckled, moving his body a little closer to Light, nestling his face in the crook of his neck. Light wouldn't complain. He looked more relaxed than he has in a long time, and Light felt a bit of pride due to it being because of his insistence. It only took a few moments for Ryuzaki’s breathing to slow. Light stopped moving his hand, but kept his fingers entwined in the other male’s hair, at the back of his neck.

 

L is asleep.

 

Feeling the calm rise and fall of his chest as he breathed made Light feel an odd feeling of affection for the detective. He can’t pinpoint why he feels wary about these new feelings. He considers Ryuzaki a friend, and he is sure that he feels the same way, despite the still-present accusation that he is Kira. He knew that he wasn't Kira, and in time, the case would be solved and their friendship could continue without the two of them constantly being in a state of tension.

 

Friends with L.

 

Light liked that notion.

 

And he found it unsettling.


End file.
